Years Later
by Liteflame
Summary: Full summary inside. May have spoilers if haven’t seen anime episode 60. Six years have passed, captains & lieutenants replaced. Hitsugaya looks like he has a crush and a new enemy? Sorry but this story won't be continued.


**Years Later  
**

Hi this is my fourth written story but second posted on this website, the first one I took off because I wanted to re-write it. So I hope you like my fanfic and leave a review to tell me what you thought of the story and how to improve it. So enjoy.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Full Summary:** It's been six years since the defeat of Aizen and his army. Some captains and lieutenants have been replaced. But how will 10th Division's new lieutenant affect 10th Division's capatain, Hitsuguaya Tōshirō? And is this a new enemy or an old one looking for revenge?

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1: Their First Meeting**

Michiko looked up at the bright blue sky as she walked through the streets of Seireitei. Today was a rather quiet day and not many things needed doing, so Michiko had a lot of free time on her hands. Her medium brown shoulder length brown hair blew gently in the light wind as she continued to walk around Seireitei aimlessly. She had considered visiting Ise Nanao, a good friend of hers, but pushed the thought aside because she knew that Nanao was now the 5th Division captain and probably had something more important to do. In fact now that she actually thought about it all her friends were either captain or lieutenant rank. She was the only one that wasn't; instead Michiko was 3rd seat from 2nd Division. Michiko didn't really mind but on days like today she really wished that there was someone to hang out with or to talk to. Seeing as there was nothing else to really do Michiko decided to head back to 2nd Division and do some training. She had already perfected her shikai to the best of her ability a few years back and was still working on getting bankai, this was a long process but once Michiko put her mind to something she gets it done. She made it back to 2nd Division in no time at all and had to walk pass Soi Fon's office.

"Hey, Mi-chan?" A voice called from within the room.

"Yes, Marechiyo-kun," Michiko replied stopping at the front of the door looking at the lieutenant behind a pile of paperwork.

"Do you think you could do some of the work? I'm really hungry and I won't be too long," Marechiyo begged.

"Fine," Michiko sighed as she walked into the room and to the desk. This wasn't the first time this happened and he said the exact same thing each time. And he normally wouldn't return until hours later when most of the work is already done. However, Michiko had nothing better to do today and decided that this would occupy her for a while.

"Thank you, Mi-chan," Marechiyo said before running out the door as quickly as possible.

Michiko sighed once again and took a seat behind the desk and started the paperwork.

Elsewhere in the 10th Division Hitsugaya Tōshirō sat behind his desk with a pile of work as well. Tōshirō had changed a lot over the six years since the defeat of Aizen and his army. He now looked more like a sixteen year old and had grown to the height of about 170cm. His hair was kept in pretty much the same style and his eyes were still that gorgeous aqua colour that they'd always been. But not only his looks but his personality had changed a little as well. Sure, he was still serious but not as serious as he use to be. Tōshirō hated doing paperwork but after Matsumoto Rangiku was promoted to 3rd Division captain he hadn't yet found someone to replace her and that meant he was the one that had to get it done.

"You know you should really find a lieutenant," a voice came from the doorway. Tōshirō looked up from a piece of paper to see Rangiku there. "It's been six years."

"I know, but it's fine," Tōshirō replied the frown on his face deepening, Rangiku had come very often telling him to find a lieutenant.

"You don't look fine to me," she simply replied walking into the room and taking a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "How about I find someone and you say whether or not they'll be right for the job?" Rangiku reasoned.

"If you want to waste your time doing that then fine, be my guess," Tōshirō replied.

"Ok, I have the perfect person in mind," Rangiku said a smile forming on her lips and with that she left the room to get the Shinigami she was talking about.

Tōshirō sighed, he didn't want to admit it but he'd missed the company of someone over the six years. Sure Rangiku came over often but she was a captain now and had her own duties that needed fulfilling. And when things got busy she wouldn't be able to visit as often. He knew that things had been quiet for a bit too long and that soon the quiet times would be over. Soon someone or something would lash out to try and destroy the peace that took a while to restore. Then he would really need someone to help out in 10th Division. Tōshirō shook his head pushing those thought aside and continuing with his work.

Rangiku made her way to the 2nd Division office at a somewhat fast pace.

Michiko looked up from the papers in front of her, she thought it was probably Marechiyo but it had barely been an hour. She sat their waiting to see who it was that was coming. When Rangiku appeared in the doorway Michiko was quite surprised.

"Good morning Captain Matsumoto," she said smiling at the 3rd Division captain. "Captain Soifon and Marechiyo-kun are out. Would you like me to tell them that you dropped by?" Michiko then asked.

"No, I didn't come here for them," Rangiku replied, "I was looking for you."

"Me?" Michiko asked confused. She had spoken to Rangiku a few times but that probably wouldn't make them friends. "What for?"

"Yes, how would you like to be a lieutenant?" Rangiku asked.

"I'd love to, Captain Matsumoto, but you already have a lieutenant for your division…" Michiko paused to think of anyone without a lieutenant. "In fact every division has a lieutenant… Except for 10th Division…"

"Exactly, I'm asking for Hitsugaya-chan, whether you are willing to come to 10th Division and work as lieutenant there," Rangiku replied in a cheerful tone.

"Are you sure? I mean is it ok with Captain Hitsugaya?" Michiko asked a little shocked by the news.

"Come with me and we'll see," Rangiku said motioning to Michiko to follow.

"Oh… But I have to wait until Marechiyo-kun returns…"

"Don't worry about that it's his job not yours," Rangiku said making a dismissive gesture with her hand. "So, what do you say?"

"Well if you put it that way…" Michiko started to say but was already being pulled out of the room by Rangiku.

After walking some distance away from 2nd Division Rangiku finally let go of Michiko and they both walked in silence.

"Why do you think I'm suited for the job?" Michiko asked. It had been on her mind every since Rangiku had mentioned becoming a lieutenant and she couldn't wait any longer.

"I hear Soi Fon talk about you sometimes," Rangiku replied in a sort of serious tone. "She often says how perfect you wield your zanpakutō and was thinking of making you lieutenant if you continued to improve at the rate that you were. But she says that when the time comes she would and I guess the time didn't come just yet. Anyway 10th Division needs a lieutenant and that what matters first that all the positions are filled first then individual division worry about who's captain or lieutenant," she replied and she smiled at Michiko. "And you're pretty and around his age so Hitsugaya-chan would like you," Rangiku added in the seriousness gone from her voice.

"Thanks, Captain Matsumoto, but you and Captain Hitsugaya made a great team, it would be hard to fill your shoes," Michiko replied quietly looking at the ground as they continued to make their way to 10th Division.

"No one can fill my shoes," Rangiku said still smiling and in a cheerful tone. "You'll create your own that will be a whole lot better than my own."

"You're too kind…" Michiko started to say but was cut off because Rangiku had embraced her in a hug.

"You'll do fine and I'm sure you'll get on a lot better than we did," Rangiku said letting go of Michiko and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

Michiko couldn't help but smile. To learn that her captain had in fact noticed her skill was fantastic, but to have Captain Matsumoto believe in her even though they didn't really know each other all that well, that was defiantly something. They walked the last few metres to 10th Division the smile still glued to Michiko's face.

"Hitsugaya-chan I found the perfect person to be lieutenant," Rangiku called before walking into the room. Michiko walked into the office just behind Rangiku to find that the office was identical to the 2nd Division office. "Meet Takahashi Michiko," Rangiku announced as Tōshirō finished off the last bit of paper work.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya," Michiko said bowing as Tōshirō stood up and moved to the front of his desk.

"Good morning, so you think she's fit for the job?" Tōshirō asked directing the question to Rangiku. On the outside he was all business but on the inside he was smiling. _You chose well, Rangiku,_ he thought to himself.

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't think she was suited for this position," Rangiku replied and added in. "She's the one Soi Fon always talks about," in a loud whisper as if it were a secret.

"Interesting… So you're 3rd seat at 2nd Division?" Tōshirō questioned.

"Yes," Michiko replied trying to hide the nervousness that was rising within her.

"Would you be willing to transfer from 2nd Division to my division?" Tōshirō then asked.

"Yes, I'd love to," Michiko replied. The truth was Michiko was happy to be in any division. When she had first joined the Gotei 13 she was placed into the 11th Division. She was one of the very few girls in this division. However, she remained unseated for the time she was there. After the defeat of Aizen's army she was then transferred into 2nd Division where her skills were noticed and she quickly earned 3rd seat.

"Ok, I'll leave you two to it," Rangiku said. "Have fun," she said before disappearing.

"I'll organise your transfer and you go get your things," Tōshirō said looking at the girl in front of him, his division's new lieutenant. "And don't be so nervous you'll do fine," he said before turning to his desk to get some transfer papers.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, I'll do whatever I can to help out," Michiko said bowing to her new captain and running off to 2nd Division to collect her things.

**-------------------------------------------- **

So, what did you think good, bad...? Leave me a review it could really help me improve my writing. Anyway if there are any Naruto fans out there read my other story Through My Eyes.

Thanks Again

Liteflame


End file.
